Majulah Singapura
by brewcha
Summary: England has had many colonies before, all which turned and left him. Now when little Singapore comes into his life, England just HAS to create a bond with her...like all the others. Will everything end up in pain as well? - OC/s - Family-ish Fluff -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Uuuuuugh, I want to kill myself for coming up with ANOTHER fanfic when my others aren't done yet. BUT I CAN'T HELP IT!!! GAAAAAH. (So do not be surprised when this fanfic ends up on a loooooong hiatus.)

HAHA, yes, I plucked up my courage and decided to write a fanfic with my Hetalia-OC Singapore! Seriously, Hetalia needs more girls, and NEEDS SINGAPORE IN IT. I keep going crazy about it.

So, beware and I beg for your forgiveness if I imply any OCxInsertHetaliaCharacterHere. And sorry for any OOCness, and that kind of stuff. And my bad history-knowledge.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. No duh.

---

It was quite a conversation between England and Malaya's boss – Malaya was still a young youth so he preferred to stay out of the conversation.

It was a normal conversation, but it took a while for England to be able to take over. It wasn't long before they came to the simple arrangement of the Anglo-Dutch Treaty.

As soon as the meeting ended, Malaya got up and dashed out before anyone else could move. As England followed slowly, he saw him speaking to a younger female – her hair was short and brown, with brown eyes that looked quite Chinese. What the young boy spoke was Malay, so England couldn't quite understand, but when he finished, the female widened her eyes and flashed a glance at England before turning back to Malaya. It was pretty clear what the boy said was what had been decided.

England waited for the young girl to stand aside and Malaya to return to his boss' side. "I'll return in a few days time for Singapore," He said, nodding towards the two.

Malaya's boss nodded in reply, but Malaya mumbled, his English had a heavy accent. "It's Singapura."

England didn't reply, just nodded to the two again before turning away. He couldn't resist another glance at the young girl again, who watched with wide-eyed wonder. She seemed really young.

-

A few days later, England found himself back at the same island.

After briefly speaking to Malaya's boss, Malaya appeared slowly, leading the young girl behind him. For the first time, England noticed that she was holding a small bag and a doll that looked strangely like a lion.

"We taught her some English words," Malaya told England. "There won't be much problem by normal everyday kind of statements." Malaya then turned to the girl and said something in Malay. The girl's eyes shown with relief – not much reluctance as the male youth – and turned to England.

Seeing the girl quite hesitant – as eager she may be – England held out his hand politely and smiling as reassuring as he could, he said, "My name is Arthur Kirkland, but you should know me as England...?"

The girl stared at his hand then, as if she suddenly realized what she had to do, shot out her own hand hastily and shook his. "Nice to meet you, I am Singapore."

England smiled at her English. It was a bit accented, but it could be amended. Singapore saw the pleased look on his face and her uncertainty – which wasn't much – faded instantly. She said something in Malay to Malaya, who shrugged.

"I coming to England?" Singapore turned back to England.

"Yes, yes you are," England nodded, a bit amused by the wrong grammar.

"Okay," Singapore said, after a brief moment. Receiving reluctant nod from Malaya, England took hold of the little girl's hand, who didn't protest much.

However, after a few steps, Singapore suddenly stopped dead. "Wait." She said, letting go of England's hand and turning around.

England watched as Singapore rushed towards Malaya and flung her arms around him, hugging him. Malaya was caught off-guard, but he hugged back tightly, mumbling some words in Malay. Singapore replied in Malay as well, then she pulled herself from the older boy and smiled reassuringly, patting his shoulder. Then she turned around and returned to England.

"Okay, ready," She said.

England was a bit touched by the farewell, as he seemed to have sensed the sadness in the boy's words. It wasn't a painful parting – not like the kind you _must_ part with someone because you lost a battle – but since England did not know the relationship between Singapore and Malaya, he decided not to think about it.

England boarded the ship with Singapore, and before long, they had reached their destination.

Before they got off the ship, however, Singapore paused uncertainly. "Is England nice place?" She asked. England smiled, "It is. You'll love it." Seemingly satisfied by the answer, Singapore followed him.

Singapore's grip on England's hand tightened as they walked towards the carriage that was waiting for them. England couldn't blame her. She was in a world of strangers, glances were directed towards her every now and then curiously.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," England assured her, though he wasn't sure Singapore could quite hear him. England set her in the carriage and took his seat in front of her, so he could watch her. She was quite obedient and polite, sitting down with her hands beside her. Though sometimes she would look up and crane her neck to glance out of the window and see the world she has yet to explore. England had to admit she had the sense not to get up onto her feet so she could see better; America always did that when he was younger and would fall down every time the carriage pulled to a stop.

Finally the carriage stopped and England helped the small girl off, before taking her hand again and leading her into his house.

Singapore's eyes were wider than ever, her other arm wrapped tightly around her lion. "Big."

England stared at her. "Big?"

"Mr. Kirkland house is big."

England suppressed a laugh at her using his name. "You think it's big?" He asked in amusement.

Singapore nodded.

"Well then thank you," England said, smiling. Singapore looked pleased by his response and smiled back.

---

**A/N: **My history sucks a lot, especially the Singapore history thing. And I KNOW there was the British Malaya thing and stuff, but...but...yeah. I just want Singapore, 'kay? -Shot- Never mind.

So........yeah. Sorry for any OOCness and error things... I think I overused the word 'Malay'...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Ok, so for the first few days I'd update regularly. But I might not update a lot afterwards. I have an easy case of Writer's Block and procrastination, and boredom...and laziness.

(Had no idea what to do with this one btw)

--

England watched Singapore fiddle with the ribbon of her blouse, then poke the soft material of her pinafore dress. She was twisting and turning in her new clothes, as if finding it hard to move in it.

Just several minutes ago, England had brought the young girl to a children's clothes shop so she could wear something that could make her blend in with the crowd, instead of the rags that didn't need shoes to fit with. Although he had taken care of children before, he hadn't taken care of a girl – at least not as many times as boys.

England also didn't want anything to heavy or flashy, and the helpful store owner finally helped him choose out a white long-sleeved blouse and a navy-blue pinafore dress; she also added a hair-clip as part of Singapore's hair was falling all over her eyes. England, though, he to admit it looked like a school uniform of some sort.

"Stop fidgeting," England said as Singapore slid from side to side on the carriage seat. "You'll mess up your dress."

Singapore glanced at him and obediently sat still, her hands on her lap. But only a few minutes passed and she started fidgeting again. England just sighed – partly amused, and let her be.

The carriage finally pulled to a stop and England led Singapore back into the house. She was still quite undaunted by "how big" the house was.

"Let's do some reading, shall we?" England said, turning Singapore, who just nodded in return.

-

Several weeks passed and England couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied. Singapore was getting better and better in her English, though her pronunciation and vocabulary still needs some work, and she was feeling more at home.

"Mr. Kirkland."

England turned around to see her with a book in her hands, holding it up to him. "Already done?" England asked. Singapore nodded.

"How was it?"

"Not bad."

"Difficult?"

"…Kind of." Singapore shrugged. Then her gaze travelled to the table. Curiousity sparked her brown eyes when she saw the teacups and pot placed neatly on top of it.

England saw her expression and told her, "America and Canada are coming today."

"America and Canada?" Singapore looked more curious than ever.

"Yes, they used to live here as well when they were younger."

"Why aren't they now?"

England didn't reply. Then he shrugged, "You'll know in the end."

Singapore didn't seem entirely convinced, but she didn't pry. She could tell the question bothered England somehow, but decided not to think about it.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Both Singapore and England turned their heads in surprise, but England knew exactly who it was. _America._ That idiot.

England went to get the door, and no sooner had the door been open did figure leap in. Literately.

Singapore watched, her hands still holding her book, as another figure – a similar looking blonde – followed with a slower and calmer pace, greeting England as he did.

"America, watch where you're going!" England said crossly.

"Haha, sorry England!" America – the first, wearing a thick jacket and wore glasses – grinned at him.

"I should say!" England grumbled.

Meanwhile, the other blonde, who wore glasses as well and held a small polar bear – Singapore swore it blinked – watched with a nervous smile. It was just then he took notice of the girl in a blue pinafore dress.

"Oh, who's this?" He bent down to take a closer look. "What's your name?"

Seeing England was busy bickering – about nothing – with America, Singapore introduced herself, "I'm Singapore. Nice to meet you." She shot out her hand.

The blonde smiled at her manners and shook the hand she offered. "I'm Matthew Williams, but I should be normally known as Canada."

"Ah, I see you met Singapore already." Both Canada and Singapore looked up as England came up to them. "She's the newest colony." He placed a hand on Singapore's shoulder.

"What? Colony?" America shouldered past Canada to get a good look at the girl. "How come I didn't know?" He stared at England after a good look at Singapore.

"How come you need to know?" England retorted.

America just stared at him for while longer before turning back to Singapore. Then he held his hand out and said, "My name is Alfred F. Jones! But you can call me America."

Singapore shook his hand and said, "I'm Singapore." She couldn't help but wonder what the 'f' of his name stands for innocently.

"Singapore? You mean the tiny island near the equator?" America said, tilting his head to one side.

Singapore didn't reply; she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. Her geography wasn't that good. Was she that tiny?

"Enough," England interrupted. "Sit down." Then he nodded to Singapore, "You too."

"So...how long have you been here, Singapore?" Canada asked.

Singapore replied, "About a few weeks."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"So how long are you two going to stay?" England asked when nobody else picked up a conversation.

Before America could say anything, Canada said, "Perhaps a few days. Since Singapore is here as well, we might as well get to know her." He smiled at her, who returned a small friendly smile.

"Right, America?" Canada turned to the other blonde before he could protest.

America stared at him in surprise. Then he glanced at England, Canada, then at Singapore. Then he just sighed. "Yeah."

"So we are staying for a few days." Canada turned back to England.

"I see," England decided to ignore America's reluctance. Singapore picked up her cup and sipped the tea as an awkward silence followed.

-

That night, after Canada and America had been shown to their rooms and they had settled in, England sat down beside Singapore on her bed and read a story to her as usual.

When he had finished, Singapore gently tugged his sleeve. "Mr. Kirkland..."

"What is it?"

"...Why don't I have a name?"

"You do have a name. It's Singapore."

"But America and Canada had human names. You too."

England paused. "Malaya never gave you one?"

"He just called me Singapura, which is a Malay term for Singapore." Then Singapore thought for a while. "But I once met China with Malaya and he gave me a Chinese name."

England was a bit surprised. She met China before? Maybe she was quite young. "What did he call you?" He asked.

"Chen Li Teng."

England wasn't quite used to hearing a foreign language like Chinese – though he had heard a plenty few from China before – and was a bit surprised that Singapore had no trouble pronouncing a name like that. "What does it mean?"

"He didn't say."

"Aren't you satisfied with that?"

Singapore stared at England with her chinese-brown eyes (well maybe she had some sort of hidden Chinese heritage.) "I want Mr. Kirkland to give me one. An English one."

England hesitated. Was she serious? He knelt down till his eyes were level with hers. "Really?"

"Yes." Singapore nodded.

"Okay then..." England still wasn't quite sure whether to or not. But the earnest brown eyes were staring straight at him and he couldn't bring himself not to. But what name should he give her? Then a name popped in his head and he wasted no time in trying to think of another one.

"Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yes," England patted her head. "I'll give you a first name, and you can keep your, er, Chinese last name. Does it seem fair to you?"

Singapore's face brightened with a bright smile. "Yes, thank you."

England just smiled. "Good night." And left the room.

---

**A/N: **CHEESY MUCH?! Okay not really. Might not have captured America and Canada's personality well, though. I was pretty much stuck there for a whole hour (the part where America and Canada comes in). So maybe the next 1 or 2 chapters would have something to do with America or Canada.

AND DON'T ASK ME ABOUT THE LAST PART. The human name for Singapore is Rachel Chen Li Teng. Gaaaah. I don't know if any Chinese ever came to Singapore or whatever long long time ago, but HELL. Sheesh. -shot-

Please excuse any historical/personality/spelling/grammatical errors!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter probably isn't anything history-related. AT ALL. So don't think it does....Or you can but just don't say anything.

A bit of cheesiness...and beware for any implication of OCxHetaliaCharacter.

---

"I might not be back in a few days, so behave yourselves." England said, pulling on his coat. "Especially _you, _America. I expect you to watch over Singapore while I'm gone." He added sharply.

Apparently something happened in Canada – nothing too bad – and needed Canada's presence right away. England had decided to go with him in case he needed any help. Though Canada had refused at first, he agreed in the end after much insistence.

"You think I'd screw her mind up or something," America retorted, laughing – though he was obviously joking.

"Don't even think about it, you wanker!" England snapped. Then he turned to Singapore.

"I'll see you in a few days, Singapore," England said, looking down at the girl. He patted her head and left.

"Bye." Canada added before leaving the house with England.

"Bye bye," Singapore said, waving after them.

After the door had closed behind them, America looked at Singapore, who stared back at him.

Singapore just blinked once and then turned around and left.

America watched her leave then turned and shrugged.

Singapore grabbed the book she had been supposed to be reading that day, and sat down in the living room and began reading.

However, only half of her mind was concentrated on the book. As America wandered around the house in a rather bored way, she couldn't help but watch him from the corner of her eye.

She could tell he didn't entirely like her. The fact that England was in charge of her probably irked him. Singapore remembered England saying America and Canada lived her before – so obviously England did the same to them before. Perhaps America was jealous?

_That's just weird... _Singapore thought.

America couldn't get why England would want him to watch Singapore. When he was her age, whatever her age may be, he could stay alone for a long time and stay perfectly fine. America watched Singapore sit on the armchair and read the book in front of her. America wondered if she was even reading it; her eyes kept darting towards him like a mouse watching a pacing cat.

On the other hand, England's house was so boring. Books, books, books everywhere. America couldn't help but wish Canada didn't make him stay, and that he didn't need to watch the small colony.

America plopped onto the small couch by the armchair Singapore was sitting on and placed his chin on his hand. Then he decided to pick up a conversation.

"What are you reading?"

Singapore looked up at him. "This." She held up the book cover for him to see.

America narrowed his eyes then gave up. He didn't think he could understand a single word of the books England has now, and he didn't want to try. "Do you get it?"

"A bit." Singapore admitted.

America just nodded and then resumed to staring into space. Just then he heard some shuffling noises and turned to his side and really _did _jump – not a really big jump – when he saw that Singapore had gotten up and sat down beside him.

She stared at him and shoved the book towards him. "Do _you_ get it?"

America stared at her then at the book she practically pushed into him. Then he stared at her again. Singapore watched him expectantly.

"Well, I dunno..." America turned to look at the book again. He was quite wrong that he didn't understand. The words were quite familiar and it occurred to him this was the same book he had read before, though he wasn't sure which one. He just knew it...somehow.

"Do you?" Singapore repeated.

America admitted, "Well, I do know a bit..." Then Singapore cut in. "Can you teach me?"

_Teach you? She must be joking._ America thought. But seeing how she stared at him, it was too hard to say no. America felt a bit awkward.

"I can't read the words properly," Singapore added.

Guessing he had no other choice – and he wouldn't put it past that England would find out that he refused to help and scold him, though he could care less – America said, "Okay, fine. But don't think I would know either." He warned her.

Singapore nodded quickly.

-

America stared out of the window of the room he was supposed to be using. Rain pelted down like there was no tomorrow and rain clouds covered the sky; you couldn't see the end of your arm stretched out if you were outside. Thunder rumbled loudly and lightning forked the sky. A terrible storm.

It wasn't unusual for England to be raining. It wasn't an entirely sunny place to begin with. But it had been a while since America had been here, and he was a bit unused to the sudden storms.

Thinking back, America couldn't believe he actually _enjoyed _himself when he was reading with Singapore. Sure, his mind seemed to have gone blank ever since the revolution thing, but as he read, he seemed to remember the things he and England often did. And he almost felt like England, reading to a small one. Hmm...he wondered if England had as much 'fun' as he did when _he _read with him.

Wait, did he just think that? Oh well.

Singapore seemed to have enjoyed herself as well, and America could tell she really wanted to just laugh till her sides hurt whenever he messed up. He wasn't really taking it seriously, he just read, and some words seemed to muddle him up.

"See? I'm a whole lot funnier than England will ever be!" America said, triumphantly, aloud.

America sat there for a while, staring at the window, before deciding to go and get a glass of water, seeing he didn't seem to feel sleepy anyways.

As he went out, however, he heard a low wail coming from one of the rooms. Startled, America froze as more thunder seemed to shake the air. America could hear a louder wail, and curious, he followed the sound.

He flung open the door of a room just he heard some sobs. He was most surprised to find himself in Singapore's room.

There, America saw a lump on the bed, and it took him a few seconds to realize it was Singapore hidden under the sheets of her bed. She was mumbling to herself and sniffling.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

There was a brief pause, and all America heard as a reply was some muffled words, cut off by sobs.

"...What?"

The sheets shifted a tiny bit and America heard a clearer voice. "I'm scared..."

"Of thunder?" America said in disbelief.

The sheets moved and America could picture her nodding.

"It's not scary, you know." America told her.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the sky and a huge explosion of thunder. It sounded like the sky just split into two.

Singapore, still covered with sheets, jumped up and curled up into a tighter ball.

It occurred to America that there probably weren't such weather in Singapore. There probably would be rain but not humongous storms, or typhoons. Maybe she wasn't used to it.

America didn't really know what to do though. He tried to think of what England would do if he was here right now.

"Er, how about if I sat here, would you feel better?" Not something America thought was very good – nor did he think he would actually do that – but it seemed to comfort Singapore a bit.

"...yes..."

"Oh okay..." So where should he sit? America glanced around and finally decided to sit down in the chair right beside Singapore's bed. _Would England do this?_

Somehow, America could imagine him doing that. He might even hug her and say something comforting to her, but America didn't think he could do that. _No way._

So he just sat down. America didn't realize even though he just sat there, Singapore felt reassurance and comfort, and fell asleep almost instantly.

---

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed THAT. I really feel so bad for implying any OCxHetaliaCharacter.

Once again, this chapter is NOT history-related. And England isn't really a sunny place (thats what I read in Horrible Histories.) and Singapore doesn't often get terrible-horrible-humongous-omfg kind of storms. ...I think. Well, in my experience, at least.

Please excuse ANY errors whatsoever.........please?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the helpful reviews I've been getting on Singapore! I've lived there for a long time, but I've forgotten a lot about it, so I'm really grateful for the info.

Also, to AiLeenTan since I couldn't reply to the review: Oh yeah! I remember the thing about the Merlion. Yes, I can remember some awful thunderstorms now that I come to think of it. I just have a really bad memory. And no, there won't necessarily be any America/England. America isn't really jealous...well, at first he was, but he isn't quite. I'm not a big fan of America/England, I don't know why. I just couldn't bring myself to like it - though I DO support it; I don't mind it. Yes, Malay is the national language. I know that, but I'm not familiar with Malay, see. English has always been my first language, despite the fact that I was born in Hong Kong. Anyway, thanks for the side notes!

Okay, so anyway, speaking of Hong Kong, he'll be in the next chapter. Tell me, should SG and HK be ABOUT the same age or what? I'm sure HK is older than SG in real life, but...at this point, I can't help but find it awkward if HK was older. (lol, initials)

---

Singapore stared out of the window at the mud puddles and slight drizzle outside. She was bored, and she hadn't had have the mood to read, so here she was, sitting at her desk and writing.

Singapore wasn't entirely good writing, but she somehow liked to. She had heard stories from other people about haunted places here in England – England himself never really told her any of these though – and a bunch of other superstitious stuff. It fascinated her to write something like that – maybe a ghost story.

She was just turning back to her piece of paper when America passed by her room. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, seeing her holding a pen instead of a book.

"Writing a story." Singapore answered.

"Really?"

"About ghosts."

"Oh okay." Singapore wasn't very pleased that America had that dismissive and uninterested tone. For God's sake, at least pretend!

Singapore was resuming her writing – which she thought was a bit poor – when America suddenly asked, "Does England ever play soccer with you?"

"Soccer?" Singapore tilted her head to one side.

Oh right, it's not really called _soccer_ here. _"_Er....football."

Singapore knew of that sport, but she never played it. She shook her head.

"Oh." America paused. There wasn't any surprise though, Singapore was a girl after all. Though America couldn't help think of how boring it would be for her if she could never go outside.

"Big Brother Malaya used to play around with a ball with me and some other kids though," Singapore suddenly said, looking thoughtful. "It was a ball made of straw. But I don't think we called it football. We didn't have any proper rules like football."

"Oh okay," America said. Then he walked away.

Singapore then turned back to the piece of paper and continued to write. Though she hadn't jotted down three lines when she heard some sounds coming from outside.

Singapore got up and looked out of the window. The drizzle had stopped and she saw America outside in the garden, kicking an old football at the wall and then running around, making Singapore dizzy by just watching.

It wasn't long before she found herself watching him outside.

America continued to kick the black-and-white ball until he finally noticed her. "So do you want to play as well?" He asked.

Singapore stared at him. She wanted to, but then she stared at her pinafore dress. America's own trousers were getting muddy, and she was sure England wouldn't be pleased if he ever found out she had messed up her dress.

"Sheesh, England wouldn't know," America said, as if he read her thoughts. "He just worries to much. It's just a bit of mud!"

Singapore instantly forgot her doubts and said, "Sure, okay."

America grinned. "Okay, this is how you do it..."

-

Several days later, England arrived back home and was surprised to see a dirty Singapore and America running around with a football in the garden.

What surprised – or shocked – him the most was that Singapore had _mud _and _dirt _all over her dress.

"America! Singapore!" England dashed out into the garden. "What are you doing?!"

Singapore skidded to a halt when she heard him, and England winced when she fell down and messed up her dress again. America just froze.

"Playing soccer with America!" Singapore answered, getting up.

"Soccer?" England echoed. _Wait...isn't that America's term of football?_

"Yep." Singapore said, not bothering to shake the grass off her dress. "It was fun!"

England switched his gaze to America. "Is that all you have been doing during my absence?" He asked sternly.

"Don't be such a pain, England!" America laughed. "It was good exercise for her than her being locked indoors all day and staring into a book!"

"Why you little--" England cut himself short. He didn't want to lose his temper or start an argument with America. He had been itching to get home while he was in Canada, and he shouldn't make today such a bad day. But when he turned to look at Singapore, he thought all was lost. "Singapore, get inside and get washed."

"But--"

"_Now."_

Singapore blinked then shrugged before walking past England and back into the house.

"_Sheesh,_ England," America said, with exaggerated exasperation. "It's not like she'll die for just getting a bit dirty!"

England slapped his hand on his forehead. "Playing football is fine, but is it just me or did she just say _soccer?"_

"She did? Oh, well yeah, so?"

"Here, we call it _football."_

America stared at him with a blank look on his face. What was his ex-brother trying to say? He had no idea, and he didn't bother to think about it. He actually had some proper fun, _for once, _which is unusual since all his other visits always end up boring.

England glared at him. "If you call that proper then you've got some problem, you twit."

"I didn't say anything!" America retorted. "You and your colonies. You never let them have any fun. Nor do you let them do what they want." He huffed.

England opened his mouth to say something but for some reason, nothing came out. It seemed as though America touched a nerve this time, and the nerve wasn't something to make him furiously crazy. "...Sure, whatever," Was all England said.

Then spinning around, England returned to the house.

Singapore was just sitting on an armchair, looking cleaner and fresher, trying to look nonchalant with a book in front of her. England wondered if she felt guilty but he didn't bother to think about it. England just sat down beside her.

Singapore just stared at the book.

"You know, you don't have to act as if you nothing happened," England finally said. "It's perfectly fine. I guess I overreacted."

Singapore looked up and said quietly, "Okay."

England watched as Singapore continued reading – though he wasn't sure if she really was. Then he remembered the look on her face when she got her clothes dirty, not a single look of disgust. And the playful grin on her face, and the word 'soccer'. Come to think of it, was America an bigger influence over Singapore than England?!

Whoa, wait. Maybe a bit, but not entirely. Hopefully she won't be another America.

-

The next day, America was leaving. England wondered if it was because of the small argument they had, but America didn't say anything about it, nor did he show it.

"Remember those soccer tricks I taught you, Singapore!" America said loudly.

"Of course!" Singapore replied, just as loud.

"And get yourself as muddy as possible," America said, then his voice dropped into a purposely loud whisper. "Just to annoy England."

Singapore just laughed.

England watched, exasperated. He was starting to wonder if Singapore really was going to grow up with an American personality.

"Bye England!" America said.

"Bye...and please, don't make Singapore do anything rash ever again," England replied.

"What you think is rash, I think is fun!"

"Just...just go."

America turned around, but then he stopped. "By the way, England, did you know Singapore has a fear of thunderstorms?" He said quietly to the thick-browed man.

"What?" England stared at him.

"Nothing! Bye!"

Singapore watched as America leave, apparently not hearing the quick conversation between the men, then turned back to England and shrugged. "Soccer isn't rash, by the way."

"Football." England corrected.

"Whatever." Singapore said. Then she grinned at him, as if to say she didn't mean to say it and that she was just joking.

_Oh please, don't be like America, okay?_

-

A few years passed, Singapore had grown taller and more mature – not entirely, though, just smarter. She had yet to reach England's shoulders, but she was a lot bigger than she had been at first.

She still likes to do things 'rash', thanks to America. Her interests in ghosts and the supernatural kind of stuff increased, which pleased England, since America never really had these interests. Oh, and Singapore's English had improved too, though she's started to pick up some bad words unintentionally and some American slang. England wondered what he could do to amend that, well, it isn't _that _serious though...yet.

"Mr. Kirkland, where are you going to?" Singapore said one day, looking up from trying to overcome writer's block for her new ghost story.

England had been looking rather grim and solemn lately, and he wasn't any better today. He rarely spent his time with Singapore now, not all the time anyway. He was always busy with some thing or another.

England was pulling on his coat. When he heard Singapore, he paused.

"China."

---

**A/N: **Ooooooooh, the opium war! As I had said before, HK will be coming in the next chapter.

Wow, things are happening so quickly in this fanfic o-o Shoot meeeee! -BANG-

Please excuse any errors. And I'm not sure about the American-influence thing. I just think, after my 7 year stay in Singapore, I thought how AMERICAN-ISH I find it. Well, at least amongst the friends I was in (and they were singaporeans, not americans). They like to...erm...play around a lot, do things 'rash', be loud and stuff.......................... so.....if long long time ago, Singapore wasn't that 'rash' (or whatever), then I'm so sorry!!!!!! ...I only know stuff about mordern Singapore, see. And I'm not a full-fledged Singaporean. In fact, I just used to be a PR until I returned to my home in HK!

...So sorry for any...erm...errors on Singapore. I'M SO BAD IN SINGAPORE-HISTORY. I shouldn't be even writing this fanfic, but I've been obsessing over Hetalia and this OC long enough to ATTEMPT in doing this. Well, it's an attempt. Give me your full support!

Lol, anyways, hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I did this super fast (not in a rushed way) because I did half of it during school. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, so...I don't know a lot about the Opium Wars, but I knew basically that England won...and they had an advantage (kind of).

Lol! I just took a "how singaporean are you" quiz on facebook. You can view it in my deviantart account (check me profile).

**Reply to AiLeenTan's Review:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Epic mix up o-o But oh well xD I had pretty much nothing to write, so I might as well write that. But...she still got influenced...RIGHT?! Lol.

Singapore's attitude and personality is changing little by little, but she's still a laidback, carefree and easygoing (kind of) person. In the future, she'll change!!!! LE GASP. Kind of.

---

Singapore pressed her face against the window. The rain last night had caused the air today to be a bit hazy and moist, making it uncomfortably stuffy. She wished she could run outside and play some soccer, but the air was so stuffy and moist, it'd probably just slow her down.

England had gone out to…do something. Singapore knew very well from the past few months England has had a few problems. Or was very busy or troubled. Or…something. Whenever Singapore took it upon herself to go outside for a while, the ports were busy with loading things around, and people were quite in a hurry. Everyone wasn't too disturbed, but to Singapore, it felt a bit awkward.

Well, every time she asked England what was he doing or going – and take note that he had rarely came home – he'd answer something about China.

It wasn't long before Singapore found out by asking a few people around that China was at war with England.

At first Singapore was worried, but after a bit more questions she was told England had the upper hand, with all the stuff they had. Then she was told it was because England had been smuggling a kind of drug – Opium – into China.

Singapore decided not to think about it anymore. She concentrated on stuff like reading, writing, soccer, and other kinds of things. It didn't help, and as many misunderstood her misgivings for her worries over England, she was told continously that England _still _had the upper hand. Singapore decided not to think about it. It's none of her concerns…hopefully.

Anyway, quite a long while had passed and now Singapore was staring out of the window, taking her mind off the reading and writing, and staring into the misty air outside.

Just then, a carriage came into sight. Singapore knew it must be England.

Singapore ran to get the door, just before the carriage had stopped. However, she was surprised to see another male following him off the carriage.

As Singapore watched, she noticed that he had dark brown – nearly black – hair, his eyes were quite asian, and his clothes were what she knew was from China. He was surely taller, by a few inches, than Singapore, and his expression was unreadable.

She stood aside as England entered the house with the stranger, who trailed behind slowly.

When she closed the door, England said, "This is Hong Kong."

_Oh, Hong Kong. _Definitely chinese. "Oh, my name is Singapore," Singapore said politely. "Nice to meet you."

Hong Kong stared at her, blinked once, but didn't say anything. It finally occurred to Singapore he didn't understand English. Well, that didn't matter, since Singapore didn't understand English when she first came. She only understood Malay back then, and Hong Kong probably only understands Chinese now.

After England left Hong Kong in the room he was to stay in and made him unload his belongings there, he sat down with a sigh.

"Do you even know any Chinese to begin with?" Singapore suddenly piped up. She sat down as well and stared at England incredulously.

England glanced at her. "I only know a few...before I went to fetch Hong Kong," He told her. "Just the basics, like greetings, and everyday kind of speeches."

So _that _was why England has asked her if she knew any chinese a few days ago. Wow, Singapore couldn't believe she didn't realize _why _he wanted to know.

"It might be hard to teach him, you know, Mr. Kirkland," Singapore warned England in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's like teaching a two year old cat to befriend a three year old dog."

Now it was England's turn to stare – glare – at her incredulously. "I'm just joking!" Singapore said defensively. "I guess there shouldn't be a problem." She added with a light shrug.

England shook his head. "You spend too much time with that America." He sighed in exasperation, but didn't seem as annoyed or tired-sounding as before. "It's funny how you address me in what I would call a respectful manner when you're not really that respectful at all."

"Don't compare me with him, I'm far more civilized." Singapore felt relieved to be talking to him like they used to – though now they sometimes talk in a bicker kind of way – before the..._conflict _between him and China.

Just then, there were footsteps and Singapore saw Hong Kong at least a meter away from them, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Ah," England noticed him as well and got up. "Hong Kong."

Singapore saw him pulling on his coat again with Hong Kong standing by silently and expectantly.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Hong Kong needs to start wearing English clothes now," England informed her before opening the door.

Singapore got up. "You think you could communicate with him that easily?"

England didn't reply, except mumble some distorted Chinese words to Hong Kong. His words were heavily accented, Singapore could've sworn Hong Kong raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly.

Singapore somehow felt the feeling she was being ignored – or at least England didn't notice her, but that was kind of the same thing – and just sat down again. "I'll be reading."

England waited for Hong Kong to walk outside before saying curtly, "Good." And left.

Singapore stared out of the window as the two male got into the carriage and it slowly disappeared from sight.

-

"Hong Kong, where's Mr. Kirkland?" Singapore asked one day (it's funny how she's still calling him that).

The older boy looked up from where he had been reading and turned to her. He said, "Don't know." And resumed his reading.

Singapore raised an eyebrow at his answer. England had lent her a book she had been asking if she could read, something about haunted places here in England. She just finished reading it, and she was searching around for the thick-browed man so she could return it. Even though she had the urge to just leave it on the counter and then be off to do her own business, she was sure England wouldn't be pleased by the behaviour.

She walked over to where Hong Kong was sitting and reading intently. The way he just kept his eyes there and didn't even move when she approached kind of amused her. Singapore guessed she was like that when she first arrived, but she couldn't quite remember.

It was amazing how England worked hard to teach Hong Kong the English language; the Chinese male was certainly improving in his English. But then again, he taught a girl whose first language was Malay to read, speak and write English. It shouldn't be that surprising.

And Hong Kong looked a lot taller when he was in English clothes. The ridiculous – that's what England thinks of it – red robe _thing –_ that's what England calls it – just made him look weird – _that's _what England thinks. Though Singapore didn't agree to the fact that his Chinese clothing was weird or ridiculous – she liked things that are new and from different cultures – she did agree with England that Hong Kong looked like a newer, and better looking, which Singapore assumed would be promptly disagreed by China, young man

Anyway, Singapore was watching him reading for a while when Hong Kong looked up at her and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just watching you read," Singapore replied.

"...Why?"

"Why?" Singapore blinked. "Nothing really."

Hong Kong just stared at her before lowering his head to look at the book she was holding. "What are you reading, then?"

"This? Stuff about haunted places and ghosts here in England!" Singapore informed him proudly.

"...You like those things?"

"I can't say..."

"Mhm...okay then." Hong Kong mumbled, before turning back to his book.

_Chinese men have a habit of mumbling... _Singapore noted.

"Singapore, what are you doing?"

Singapore looked up to see England coming down the stairs.

"Looking for you," She answered, handing the book back to him.

"Oh okay," England said, absentmindedly taking the book and then placing it on a table nearby. Sheesh, Singapore guessed the idea to just leave it on some random counter wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Hong Kong, we're going out."

Hong Kong looked up. "Where to?" Singapore asked before Hong Kong had a chance to speak.

"I'm going to show him around," England told her. "Hong Kong have yet to get to know this place."

"Okay," Hong Kong said, getting up.

"And get your coat," England added. "I'd prefer it if you looked a lot more civilized and formal on your first day out."

Hong Kong said again, "Okay." And went to his room.

When he returned, England opened the door and left with Hong Kong without another word to Singapore.

Singapore just stared.

---

**A/N: **Hmmmmmmmm...Singapore jealous? Singapore would probably continue calling England 'Mr. Kirkland' (or even 'Arthur'. Well, his human name.) until some sort of sappy (IN A FAMILY KIND OF WAY) moment between them. 'KAY? Don't bash me, 'CUS THEY ARE FAMILY, NOTHING ELSE.

Sorry if things are historically-correct (if it was, yay), and stuffz. I really liked the first half of this chapter...orz.

OMFG I FINALLY MANAGED TO DO THE CARTWHEEL. I COULD DO IT BEFORE BUT WHEN I GOT TALLER I COULDN'T. I COULD DO IT AGAIN NOWZ! /random.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!! I should be asleep now but hell.

Rushed through a bit of this chapter, but I enjoyed it. Korea and Taiwan and China and Japan appear for a brief moment. I hope I captured their personalities well. China...I'm not sure.

---

_I'm not jealous._ Singapore told herself over and over again. _I'm not jealous._

Then she watched as England and Hong Kong discuss about something, England looked like he was explaining something to Hong Kong. _I'm _not _jealous._

"Are you jealous?" Singapore turned around to see Canada standing behind her.

"I'm _not." _Singapore replied sharply. Canada blinked in surprise but just smiled.

Canada and America had came again to pay another visit. Basically America just wanted to visit, to see if he could play soccer with Singapore again, and dragged Canada – who was actually quite willing – along.

Singapore was glad of their presence, it certainly made the house a whole lot less quieter.

"It's okay if you are jealous," Canada shrugged. "I'm sure America is."

"I'm not."

The two turned to see America sitting on the infamous armchair that Singapore liked to sit on, his hands below his chin and his legs crossed, his other hand on the armrest. His lips were formed into a frown and his eyes were narrowed.

Singapore couldn't help but laugh a bit. Well, even if she was jealous, she certainly wasn't acting like _him. _

Canada smiled in amusement. "I thought you were."

"Well I'm not."

"I hope so."

"..."

"Don't worry, I kind of feel the same," Singapore joked, though she was thinking to herself, _I'm not jealous of Hong Kong._

"I said I'm _not_ jealous!" America jerked his head up to glare at her.

"What are you all arguing about?" All three turned around to see England had walked over to them, with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

Singapore exchanged glances with Canada and America. "We're not arguing, just...discussing about...something..." Canada smiled nervously, though he looked like he was trying to stifle laughter.

England stared at them. America just made some kind of 'hmph' noise.

Singapore glanced past England's shoulder. Hong Kong was staring at them with his dark brown eyes, his expression unreadable as ever.

-

A few days later, while England was out running some errand or another, Singapore joined America in a game of soccer, running around in her pinafore dress, getting dirt and sweat all over her perfectly clean clothes. Canada sat on a bench that had been conveniently placed in the garden, watching them pleasurably.

After a while, Singapore noticed a Chinese male standing nearby and watching them.

Canada must've noticed that too, because he said, "Hong Kong? Why don't you come here as well?"

Singapore didn't say anything, but didn't protest, as Hong Kong slowly came over after a quick nod. It was unusual to her how someone older than her can be so quiet and soft-spoken.

"Do you know how to play soccer?" Singapore asked Hong Kong.

"No." He shook his head.

"Oh." Singapore didn't know what to do.

Then she glanced at America, and could tell he wasn't at all pleased. "You know, I'll just go back inside." He said, before abruptly turning around.

Singapore watched in dismay as he left. Canada just let out a sigh of exasperation. "That America," He said. "I'll go talk to him, even if there isn't a lot to say. I'll leave you two." Then he got up as well and followed America.

_Now what? _Singapore glanced at Hong Kong, and instantly felt sympathetic at the unhappiness she saw in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but just stared.

_Oh dear... _Singapore guessed he must have been actually quite lonely. Though she did talk to him and read with him a few times before, she probably was just plainly polite. America wasn't that at all nice to him, and Canada...well, he's nice so he's okay.

Singapore guessed she wasn't that fair to Hong Kong; he was taken away from his family and raised in a whole different world he has yet to be familiar with. And she wasn't helping at all.

Singapore caught Hong Kong's gaze. She smiled at him. "So do you want to play as well?"

Hong Kong stared at her. The way he looked a bit eager told Singapore that he wanted to. But then his gaze flicked over to her dirty dress, then at his own clean trousers.

Singapore smiled inwardly, he was probably feeling the same when America offered if she would play soccer with him. "Sheesh, England wouldn't know," She said. "He just worries too much. It's just a bit of dirt!"

Hong Kong blinked at her and nodded, "Sure, okay."

Singapore grinned. "Okay, this is how you do it..."

-

Thinking about that now, Hong Kong wasn't that of a bad person. He was just...lonely. For him, to be taught a different culture when he's already learned his own culture was probably a whole lot difficult for him than Singapore; _she _came to England when she was still quite young, and she couldn't _quite _remember the things she did back then with Malaya. She still remembered her big brother though.

Singapore remembered the look on England's face when he returned just as Singapore finally gave up teaching Hong Kong – he was a pretty good learner, but Singapore was a pretty bad teacher. He looked like he was about to throw a fit, but seeing Singapore being the one Hong Kong was with instead of America, he looked less angry. He just told them to clean up, but he did look a bit frustrated.

So, tonight England, Canada and America went out to do some thing or another, and Singapore was left with Hong Kong.

"Singapore."

Singapore looked up from her reading on her armchair. It was Hong Kong. Wow, it was probably one of the few times he addressed her by her name.

"Hi, what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading." Singapore watched as Hong Kong sat down as well.

"..." Seeing him silent, Singapore resumed her reading.

After what seemed like nine lifetimes, Hong Kong suddenly spoke. "Do you dislike me?"

Singapore looked up instantly. "What?" She could kind of guessed what he meant, but she could've easy misunderstood. "Of course I don't. I mean, I don't hate you or whatever."

"I just thought..." Hong Kong lowered his gaze.

Singapore let out a huff in amusement. "I guess I used to," She admitted. "I didn't like to see Arthur's attention now focused on someone else but me. But I guess I was a bit selfish. I didn't know you were, well, _lonely." _

Hong Kong glanced at the younger female, who shrugged. "But I guess he's taking of you well?"

Hong Kong nodded. "Mr. Kirkland is a good person. He's nice, and I know he cares for me. But I think he cares for you too. _Yi Shi Tong Ren, treat everyone equality,_ I'm sure he's like that."

Singapore smiled at him using Chinese. Normally England wouldn't approve. "Is China like that?"

"Yes," Hong Kong looked pleased that his elder brother was brought into the subject. "We have many siblings. Korea, Taiwan, Japan, Thailand and Vietnam, but he treats everyone the same, and cares for everyone equally."

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings," Singapore said.

"Yes." Hong Kong nodded.

"I wish I could meet them," Singapore said with a sigh.

Hong Kong shrugged. "Maybe you could, one day."

There was a stretch of silence, then Hong Kong broke it again. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Canada, America and England are pretty much my elder siblings," Singapore laughed, addressing England with his country name for once. "But they are like adopted siblings. Malaya _is _my sibling." She said.

"Just him?"

"Indonesia, Philippines and India too, I guess. But I only met them a few times, though they often came to see Big Brother Malaya." Singapore said, closing her eyes with a sigh. She felt rather far from them all of a sudden.

Hong Kong nodded. There was a bit of another pause, but once again, Hong Kong broke it. "Do you think America dislikes me?"

Singapore glanced at him. "I can't say...but I assume he is."

"Oh.."

Looking at how crestfallen the Chinese boy was, Singapore just smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll like you one day. I know he will!"

-

America and Canada left, and a few more years passed. Singapore seemed to get along perfectly fine with Hong Kong now.

Then one day, England announced he was going to meet China. He said he was bringing Hong Kong along.

"Can I come too?" Singapore asked. She was so bored lately. Since she was such a horrible teacher at teaching Hong Kong soccer (America hadn't warmed up to the boy yet so _he _couldn't teach him anything) she did nothing but read and write. And playing soccer on her own wasn't fun at all.

And now come to think of it, she was spending less and less time with England as well. Not that they fell out over something, she just talked to him less and he talked to her less. Was she _growing up?_

England glanced at her then agreed. "Of course, you've got to see the other countries some day."

And that was why Singapore was now on a boat to China with Hong Kong and England.

When they arrived, Hong Kong looked like he was about to burst in excitement. Singapore guessed he was excited to see his brother again.

"England! Hong Kong, aru!"

All three of them looked up to see someone hurrying towards them. Singapore noticed he was in clothes similar to the ones Hong Kong had been wearing when he first arrived. She also noticed a few shapes walking after the first person.

"That's China," England told Singapore.

Singapore nodded, remembering her first meeting with China. Well, not really. It wasn't an official meeting or anything significant. Besides, she was still very very small.

As soon as China came nearer Hong Kong was attacked with a huge hug. Singapore heard him say something in Chinese, and Hong Kong replied in the same language. Then China released Hong Kong from his suffocation.

"China, it's been a while." England greeted him.

"Yes, England, aru," China returned the greeting. Then he paused. "Who's this, aru?"

England glanced at who he was staring at, then smiled. "That's Singapore." Singapore nodded in greeting.

China tilted his head to one side then widened his eyes. "Oh yeah, aru! I remember, aru! You're pretty near Hong Kong, aren't you, aru? Not to mention same time zones, aru!"

Singapore exchanged a glance with Hong Kong. She was that near Hong Kong? They had same time zones? She didn't know that. Hong Kong shrugged.

"Anyway, I remember seeing you with your elder brother before, aru. Malaya, right? You were so small then, aru! I can't believe I'm seeing you again, aru!" China said, looking quite excited. "I can't believe that you're with that devil England either, aru." He added with a mumble.

England coughed pointedly.

"Oh right," China finally remembered. "Anyway, before England and I go on with our business, I want you to meet Hong Kong's siblings."

_Hong Kong's siblings! _She remembered talking about them with him that day.

The three figures that had been following an extremely enthusiastic China had finally appeared more clearly. One was hurrying ahead with a _HUGE _grin on his face, probably even bigger than America's, and had a curly strand of hair that looked like it had a face on it. Behind him was a female, with long hair and a long curly strand of hair poking out. Behind them, following much slower, was a male with a rather calm face, a small smile, and his hair didn't have any of those curly strands.

While the three greeted Hong Kong, China said, "I'd introduce them but then I wouldn't be able talk to England then. I'd leave them to you, aru!" With that, he led an impatient England into a small building nearby.

The male with the weird curly strand of hair and the female was tackling Hong Kong with hugs. Well, the male was the one tackling actually. The other male was standing by them quite calmly. They were all speaking a bunch of Chinese, which confused Singapore as she did not know anything they were saying. Except for a few, which Hong Kong had taught her before.

Hong Kong, finally remembering that she was here, turned to her and spoke in English. "Oh yeah, I forgot," He said rather sheepishly. "Singapore, this is Korea, Taiwan and Japan." He pointed to each of them respectively. Korea certainly did have a _HUGE _grin, and Taiwan had a friendly and cheerful smile. Japan also smiled in a friendly way.

Hong Kong mumbled something in Chinese to them and they all nodded. Then they began speaking to her in rather odd English, though they weren't that bad, just heavily accented.

"You're name is Singapore? Are you English or Chinese?" Korea asked curiously.

"Malaysian..." Korea looked quite confused when he heard the reply.

"Eh? But your eyes and hair look so chinese..." Taiwan said in confusion.

"I guess I have a bit of Chinese heritage," Singapore said uncertainly. "I do kind of stand out among my siblings."

"Do you get along with Hong Kong well?" Of all of them, Japan _has _to have the less-accented English.

"Yes, of course I do," She exchanged a glance with Hong Kong, who smiled.

Just then, sounds and footsteps were heard. All of them turned to see England and China returning.

As they came into earshot, Singapore could hear China saying irritably. "Hong Kong's chinese, aru. He looks so weird in those clothes! He should be wearing chinese clothing, aru! And fix his eyebrows, aru! They look like they are growing thicker, aru!"

England was just nodding and looked like he wanted to shut the man up once and for all. "Yes, yes, China, but he'd stand out among the people in England," He said. "And there's _nothing wrong at all with his eyebrows!" _Singapore swore England sounded defensive.

China just went on grumbling. "And I swear Singapore's got to be half-chinese, aru. Look at her hair and eyes! I hope you don't pollute her mind with your English nonsense, aru!" Singapore wanted to laugh.

England just rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't pollute anyone's mind, China. She's perfectly fine, don't worry." Leaving China to grumble inaudible stuff, he walked over to the others.

"Hong Kong, Singapore, time to go."

"Already?" Korea whined in chinese and was sharply silenced by a nudge from Taiwan.

Hong Kong didn't look like he wanted to go, but he didn't didn't protest. He mumbled something in Chinese, and at once everyone, even Japan, gave him a _huge _hug. China probably hugged him the tightest.

When they finally released each other, Hong Kong took a step back, looking ready to follow England.

"Bye, Singapore, hope to see you soon!" Taiwan said, waving cheerfully at the other female.

"Take care of Hong Kong if England doesn't feed him properly, aru!" China added. If England heard that comment, he didn't show it.

"Bye!" Korea waved his hands wildly. Japan smiled and just waved.

Singapore wasn't used to this kind of friendly attitude from strangers, she liked it though, but she waved back anyways.

On their trip back to England, Singapore glanced at Hong Kong and said, "Your siblings are really nice, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong smiled at her comment. "They are," He said. "I bet yours are too."

Singapore blinked then nodded. "I'm sure they are. I haven't seen them for a long time."

---

**A/N: **Lol, England doesn't have a big role for the current chapters. But I PROMISE there'd be some more of him in future chapters. ...Maybe in the World War or something...GASP DID I JUST SAY THAT?! No I didn't. FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID.

In the next chapter, Singapore visits Malaya. (And yes, I portray Indonesia, the Philippines and India as her siblings. Don't ask.) And should I add the other three as well? I'm not sure. But I probably wouldn't. BUT, if you want me to, then tell me what you want their personalities to be like (and what genders. LOL.)

Please excuse any errors whatsoever.

God I'm so sleepy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ta-daa! Update! And the chapter where Singapore goes and sees Malaya. And since I'm PRETTY UNSURE on how to portray Philippine and India, they don't appear in this chapter. India would prob appear in the chapter of the World War, but otherwise...eh. And I was reading some stuff about Philippine and I got so confused when I learned about the Spanish-American War and American-Philippine (or whatever they call it) War. I got quite muddled up, and I totally forgot the site which I used to find out about Singapore history and the British colonising thingy. Gaaaaaaaaah.

I was stuck on this chapter and had NO idea what to write. And Indonesia...is like...some hyper kiddo. o-o Thanks to NebuNeferu for her suggestion on Indonesia. Who knew I portrayed him the same as someone else?

Bit of SingaporexMalaya bits in this chapter, so hope you like it.

---

It was her third time on the ship, her first was when she first went to England. And where was she heading to this time? Back to her own island.

England had told her he was going to allow her to visit a few weeks after her trip to China, she was excited. She hadn't seen Malaya in a _long _time, and she wanted to know how he would think about her now.

Singapore had written a letter to Malaya, and he had replied shortly after that saying Indonesia would be meeting her as well. Also, Malaya also told her to bring some sweets from England as Indonesia was strangely fond of foreign sweets.

Singapore would've liked to invite Hong Kong to come as well, but he refused, saying maybe next time. England had said he wouldn't accompany her either, saying it's a sincere and genuine visit and he shouldn't interrupt.

Finally, the ship pulled to a stop.

"I'll be back to fetch you in a day or two," England said as she got off.

"I won't run away, don't worry." Singapore joked.

"Be sure you don't," England said, half-smiling at her joke, before turning back to the ship.

Singapore watched the ship slowly fade from sight before turning back to the island. Wow, things had changed since she left. Things surely got a whole lot busier.

However, before she could explore things further, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a tight hug that nearly suffocated her.

"Singapura! You're here! I can't believe you're here! It's been so long since I saw you! Is this really you?!"

Singapore recognized that voice at once. She pushed herself from the arms of the so-called 'attacker' and turned around to face him. "Big Brother Indonesia, it's been a long time!"

"YOU'RE SO TALL! You've grown so much! Has that England been treating you well?" Indonesia, who looked like a taller and more-smiley version of Malaya, could barely contain his excitement in seeing his youngest sister again after so long.

Singapore nodded. "Mr. Kirkland has been a good guardian." She answered.

Indonesia looked uncertain. "Seriously, that guy. That Malaya actually let him take you and part of Malaya away!"

"Don't say that," Singapore said. "It's not like I got hurt in the process. By the way, how is Big Brother Malaya anyway? And Big Sister Philippine? Big Sister India?"

"Oh, Philippine has been...er...busy lately, and India wouldn't be able to make it all the way here. And as for that Malaya…"

There was a shout, and the two turned to see another figure running up to them. Singapore widened her eyes as he neared.

"Singapura, is that you?" When he finally stopped in front of her, he looked quite bewildered and astonished.

Singapore couldn't stop staring. "Yes, Big Brother Malaya," She said, realizing how different he had grown. He was certainly taller and much sturdier. Wait, are his eyebrows thicker or what?

"You've certainly grown a lot," Malaya said in disbelief. "What in the world did Mr. Kirkland do to you?"

"Nothing," Singapore shook her head. "He treated me well."

"…And your English…"

"It improved, right?"

Malaya just nodded and smiled at her. Singapore felt happy inside, it as good to see him again.

"Oh yeah, by the way," Singapore fished out a box from her bag then handed it to Indonesia. "I was told to get you this."

Indonesia took the box and after peeking inside, he looked happier than ever. "Are they sweets from England? _How do you know I love these?! _Thanks!"

Singapore smiled at his childish behaviour, despite being the older one.

Malaya waved his hand in front of them to interrupt. "Come on, let's not stand here all day. We might as well spend the time together before you leave."

-

Singapore had a smile pasted on her face for the entire day. She never had this much fun before. She hadn't remembered much about the culture around here, and she was glad she could learn them again. She was a bit disappointed she couldn't see Philippine and India, but she enjoyed herself with her two elder brothers nonetheless.

Malaya had written to them though, and they replied and asked him to give Singapore their regards, saying they were sorry they couldn't come.

It was already evening by the time they finished talking and playing. Time really did fly.

Singapore now stood near the coast of the little island she was, thinking. She remembered China saying the other day that she was the island quite near Hong Kong. Was she that near? Maybe not, but...close?

Then she started thinking about her elder sisters, since she hadn't seen them for a long time. She remembered Philippine's long ponytail and India's dark skin. Philippine had taught Singapore some things about household chores, and India was always ready to share jokes about almost anything, and whenever Indonesia and Malaya got into their brother quarrels, she was standing there and trying to calm them, exaggerating her exasperation just to lighten things up.

_And I swear Singapore's got to be half-chinese, aru. Look at her hair and eyes! _China's words rang in her mind for some apparent reason, and Singapore wondered if she really did stand out among her siblings. Her different natural hairstyle, her narrower eyes that didn't stretch as wide as her siblings. Her skin wasn't as dark either.

"What are you thinking about?"

Singapore turned around. "Nothing much, Big Brother Malaya."

Malaya glanced at her up and down for a moment before staring at the sky. "Wow...you really look so much different from the last time I saw you. And that was years ago."

"Hmm...you've changed too."

"You think so?"

"Taller. And...and..." _Stronger-looking? Sturdier? Handsome? _What? He certainly did change in looks since the last time. Can't she think so?

Malaya just smiled at her. "Why can't Big Sister Philippine and India visit?" Singapore suddenly asked.

"India is just really far away, and maybe she has some business to attend to. As for Philippine...she's just busy." Malaya sounded quite uncertain, and Singapore herself wasn't entirely convinced, but she didn't pry.

They just went on staring at the sky and the calm sea, then Malaya spoke. "Why do you have to leave so early? Why tomorrow?"

"I don't know. But...I'm glad that Mr. Kirkland lets me come, no matter how long," She said.

Malaya just grunted and shrugged. "You speak of him and those others ever so fondly."

"Others you mean America, Canada, Ho--" Singapore broke off and started laughing. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"_What?!" _Malaya jumped up, feeling his own cheeks starting to heat up. "I'm not! I just...well...thought you're just...just always talking about them."

"You're just like America, when Hong Kong first came. Denying that he's jealous." Singapore teased.

Malaya turned his face away. "S-stop it! I'm not jealous!"

"Okay fine," Singapore smiled. "I won't pry the fact that there's something bothering you."

Malaya coughed, shrugging. "There's nothing." It was a good thing it was dark otherwise she would've seen his red, red face.

"C-come on, let's just get back inside." Malaya said nervously, grabbing Singapore's wrist and pulling her away. Singapore just laughed as he did.

-

England came to fetch her the next afternoon, and Singapore was ready. She wasn't very willing, however, to part with her brothers so soon, but she didn't protest.

"You could've let her visit for a while longer! It's not like we're going to kidnap her or anything!" Indonesia was complaining.

"You should be glad I let her visit at all," England retorted calmly.

Indonesia just huffed, shaking his head. Malaya didn't look that happy either, but he had the sense to not complain.

"Hold on," Singapore said. Turning around, she flung her arms around Indonesia and Malaya, giving them a _big _hug. Malaya held her the tightest, and after a minute Singapore finally let go. "I'll come visit again, don't worry." She reassured them.

Then she turned around and left with England.

-

"So how was your visit?" Hong Kong asked when Singapore returned. He was sitting in the garden, holding the soccer ball up as if it was some sort of valuable ornament.

"Perfectly fine. Though Big Sister Philippine and Big Sister India couldn't make it." Singapore told him.

"Oh." Hong Kong nodded. "Did your, ah, brothers say anything then?"

"They kept saying they don't trust Arthur enough to take care of me properly, well that's what Big Brother Indonesia says anyway."

"Do you think so?" Hong Kong stared at her questioningly. "I mean, what they say about Mr. Kirkland."

Singapore tilted her head sideways, glancing over her shoulder to see England sitting down, his arms on the armrests of the chair he sat on, his one leg over the other and his eyes closed, as if he was tired or thinking.

"Well, for once, I disagree with my elder brother," Singapore decided, turning to Hong Kong.

---

**A/N: **Heh, Malaya and Indonesia calls Singapore 'Singapura'. Don't ask. They'd probably start referring her as "Singapore" in the future so yeah.

IMPLIED SINGAPORE/ENGLAND AT THE END??!?!?!?! *shot*

In the next chapter...hmm...what's gonna happen in the next chapter? o-o ...OH I GOT IT NAOWZ. The Family-Singapore-England-Fluff you've been expecting since reading this fanfic's summary will happen! Hopefully. Oh, and since I said that need I tell you the next chapter is BATTLE OF SINGAPORE?! (Unless I get some idea to write BEFORE that. But most likely it's be Battle of Singapore.)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **BATTLE OF SINGAPORE!!! DUN. DUN. DUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

AND OMFG, I JUST REALIZED SINGAPORE IS OLDER THAN INDIA (not the age since independence), thanks to NebuNeferu. But I still prefer Singapore as the youngest. BLAAAH. xD AND INDONESIA AND MALAYA ARE LIKE TWINS?!?!?!?! Oh my god. I can't believe I never paid attention in Social Studies. Oh wait, they never taught that in SS. BUT I WOULD'VE GOTTEN A HINT.

Anyways. Enjoy this chapter. MY BUTT HURTS FOR SITTING ON IT FOR SO LONG. Yeah, I just HAVE to update today. I have no idea what Australia's personality is like so yeah. He hasn't appeared officially or anything yet, I think.

My history sucks sooooo...................yeah. I used my textbook as a resource, but they phrased it so badly D:

---

"You'll be alright, don't worry," India pulled her little sister into a comforting hug, trying to block the sounds of faint gunshots from entering Singapore's ears.

Malaya shook his head. "Blowing up the causeway has slowed the Japanese down, buying us a week. But something tells me they'll be after us soon enough."

"Australia is doing his best to hold them off for now. Japan is smart and strong, but we'll be able to resist him for a period of time," India assured him, though Malaya wasn't entirely convinced.

Singapore didn't speak for the entire time. Years after her visit back home, Malaya had been invaded by Japan from Indochina, moving into northern Malaya and Thailand by amphibious assault. That was virtually simultaneous with Japan's attack on Pearl Habour, meaning to deter any intervening from America in Southeast Asia.

Singapore didn't really know the rest – she didn't even want to _think _about it. She remembered the time when England brought her and Hong Kong to China; that had been her first meeting with Hong Kong's siblings. Japan had been so friendly, warm and calm back then. _Why is he doing this?_

"Where is that England?" India said, breaking the pause between the three siblings.

"Here." Singapore looked up at the sound of his voice. England was panting, as if he had ran a mile. Well, maybe he did.

"Are you alright?" England knelt down to take a look at her.

"Fine," Singapore replied. "Where...how is Hong Kong?"

"He's fine, Canada's with him." England assured her. "I came as soon as I could."

Singapore just sighed.

Malaya placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Just then, someone came hurrying towards them. "It's Australia," India said, nudging them to look up.

Malaya instantly got up to meet the other male, and Singapore heard them mention something about Japan's assault on Sarimbun Beach, and that Australia couldn't hold him off and had to retreat.

India still had her arms around Singapore, and Singapore could tell her elder sister looked quite serious, England as well. It's war, everyone should be serious. Singapore closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to block out the voices of the males as they spoke, and the sounds of faint gunshots.

"We'll take it to the skies, even if we have to," Singapore heard England say.

-

Singapore looked over her shoulder, feeling herself restless as ever. Fatigue had refused to come to her, and she didn't really want to sleep anyway. She wondered how India and Malaya was able to fall asleep, even if they _were _a bit disturbed by some dream or another.

For once it was quiet, but Singapore was as unsettled as ever. Days and days lasted when the battle was taken into the sky, and eventually even Japan controlled the sky. Now Singapore wondered when the Japanese man would make his move. She still couldn't believe the sibling of Hong Kong she met before was the one invading almost all the land Singapore was familiar with.

Singapore watched the figures of Australia – she had met him several months before the battle – and England walk around, apparently on watch. Singapore got up and slowly walked towards England.

"Hi." She said quietly, tapping him on the shoulder.

England jumped, as if he was startled, but relaxed when he instantly realized it was her. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah..." She lightly kicked a large rock and sat down. "I can't believe Japan is doing this."

England didn't reply immediately. "He was friendly when you first met him?"

"Yeah."

"People are different when they are at war."

Singapore shrugged. She didn't like to think about war and battles, nor did she want to.

England sat down beside her, and Singapore heard him wonder aloud. "I wonder how Canada and Hong Kong are doing."

"They should...I hope they're...fine." Singapore said, though she wasn't quite sure herself.

England shrugged. "How long has it been since we actually sat down and talked without the bicker kind of attitude?"

"Long." Singapore answered. England was right, ever since America started spending time with her she's starting to act like America...well, in some ways.

There was a stretch of silence, and Singapore said, "Arthur..."

"England." England interrupted.

"What?"

"You never once called me by my country name, you know," England told her. "'Mr. Kirkland' and 'Arthur' just sounds too formal, don't you think?" He offered her a small smile.

Singapore stared at him. Then she smiled, amidst all the restlessness she was feeling. "Of course."

"So you were saying?"

Singapore hesitated. "I just wanted to ask...if..."

"...What is it?"

"If..." Singapore lowered her gaze. Then she inhaled. "If you think I'm a burden?"

England looked surprised at her question. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well...I just thought...I mean, I can't really defend myself and all...I mean I'm not implying anything but..." Singapore felt really awkward. What made her think of such a question?

England looked away for a while. Then he answered, "Not everyone can defend themselves you know. Sometimes we have to rely on others, and there's no helping it when others get hurt because of that."

Singapore didn't look entirely convinced, though she didn't understand what he meant.

England noticed her look and smiled at her. "It's my own choice to protect you, you're not a burden, don't worry."

Singapore blinked then nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you." She let her head fall onto England's shoulder – she still hadn't gotten any taller than his shoulders by the way – and closed her eyes.

That was probably the last time she ever felt the comforting warmth of him.

-

The Second Day, things didn't go as well as the previous day. Malaya stayed close to Singapore all day, while India, England and Australia went to hold off Japan.

They had received news Australia had held off well, though India and England hadn't. And even with his success, Australia withdrew from Kranji in the central north.

Finally, the beaches that adjoined the west side of The Causeway was lost to Japan as well.

-

"We might not be able to hold Japan off for much longer," India was saying.

"We were able to Bukit Chandu for a period of time, but...." Malaya added.

"There was even a traitor in our midst," England said, clenching his fists.

Australia didn't say anything, but shook his head in despair.

Singapore listened to the four of them speak, fiddling with the ribbon that held her collar. Her own clothes were quite dirty and unkempt, and Singapore didn't feel as good either.

England caught Singapore's eye and turned to the others. "I will fight till the end if that is necessary."

. . .

Singapore opened her eyes in alarm, and the unexpected gloom seemed to threaten to overwhelm her.

When she lifted a hand to rub her eyes, both of her hands lifted, and it took a moment for her to realize her hands were bound together, and that she was in a dim room and someone else was in it with her as well.

She narrowed her sore eyes and with a jolt she realized it was Japan.

At the sight of him, Singapore felt her throat tighten. She bit her lip, clearing the image of her first meeting with him from her mind.

"You passed out," Japan told her. "You're under my control now, do you understand?"

When Singapore didn't respond, her chin was grabbed – roughly, mind you – and her head was forcefully raised to meet the frighteningly calm – he's calm despite what he's doing? - gaze of Japan. "Do you understand?"

Singapore didn't say anything, but she grunted in reply and jerked her head away. All images of her past meetings with Japan had _definitely _disappeared from her mind. All that was left was resentment.

Japan stared, his gaze unreadable, at her for a while before saying, "_Singapore_ shall be no more, your name from now on, while I have full control over you, will be _Syonan-to, Light-of-the-South Island." _With that, he turned and left.

When he left, Singapore left her body sag, her head drooping. Her hair-clip had long worn off, letting her hair fall over her face.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the painful surrender. She could still see the pain in the eyes of her siblings and England, even Australia's expression said he was sorry. The last thing she remembered was a firm hand grabbing her wrist and her crying out loud.

Singapore crouched in the corner of the gloomy room, forcing herself not to bawl out loud. She felt so helpless...small...alone...

-

Singapore forced herself to endure the pain was she was violently pushed to the ground.

Three years...three years and a half...already that long. Her whole body seemed to have shrunk, her hair grown longer, dirtier and more unkempt than ever, and she felt thin and weak. Her whole body ached all over, bruises and scars everywhere. Her once bright chinese-brown eyes were now dull and hollow.

She forced herself to endure the pain, the suffering, the torture that seemed to torment her every single day. Japan gave her – her people – no exceptions; the others that were under his control was no better.

Japan stood over her, and she felt like an ant. It was the same everyday. There would be something wrong with what she did – no surprise since her mind seemed to have gone blank – or something that her people had done or have yet to do, and she would be all battered in an instant.

All memories and thoughts of any past events that involved a calm and friendly Japan seemed to have abandoned Singapore. He was calm, yes, maybe, but cruel and cold. Like he was overcome by the power had held.

Japan went on standing over her for a while longer, before spinning around and walking off. That was the same as always. He'd frighten her, he'd hurt her, he'd torture her, but make no sound. It was almost like a daily routine, and Singapore wondered if she'd ever lived through it.

Blood dripped from her head, and her sight seemed to get blurry. The last thing she remembered was the sound of aircraft whirring and buzzing in the air, and panic rising in the air, before she passed out.

---

**A/N: **DON'T WORRY, SINGAPORE DOESN'T DIE. And don't worry, this ain't the last chapter. Neither is the next one.

Also, who knew Japan is such a cruel person D: -Is shot by Japan fangirls-

Anyways, there some implied SingaporexJapan in there, I don't know why. o-o Maybe if you look closely...

And yes, the Singapore/England (I can't bring myself to use 'x') fluff you've all been waiting for. Maybe not FLUFF. But...yeah. Sorry guys, you don't get a love confession or anything D: Cheesy right? What I wrote was cheesy right? OBVIOUSLY!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Update~ A bit...cheesy in this chapter. But HEY. I've been neglecting Singapore/England for the past chapters (except chpt 8 and the first chpt) so HERE'S SOME MORE BABEH! -Shot-

Anyways, enjoy this chapter...this has perfectly nothing historically related, I think.

---

"Are you alright?" England looked at a bandaged Hong Kong sitting up on his hospital bed.

Hong Kong nodded silently.

England glanced at America, who was standing nearby with his hands in his pockets. He still couldn't believe it when America told him that Japan had surrendered. It was all thanks to America the war finally ended, and the painful control he had over the nations were over as well.

Hong Kong seemed to have been shaken very badly. It was as if he couldn't believe he had lasted for at least three years and a half, or that the war had finally ended. He had just begun to start being talkative until the war, now he's quieter than ever, not that he's mute of course.

"Canada defended you well," England commented. "I'm glad that at least you managed to resist."

Once again, Hong Kong just nodded.

England glanced at America again, who just stood there. As much as America might dislike the Chinese male, England could see concern in his eyes.

"How is...Where is Singapore...?"

England turned in surprise to hear Hong Kong speak, as quiet as it sounded. _Singapore. _Yes, England has yet to check up on her, so he didn't know.

"She's in a different room, but the same hospital, don't worry," America spoke. "And she's alive, of course."

Hong Kong blinked, and England wondered if he saw relief there, and nodded at him. Singapore had shared a small bond with the male ever since she started teaching him football – even though she claims she was horrible at the teaching part – so it wasn't too surprising to see him concerned for her.

"I'll go see her now," England said, getting up. "Get some rest soon."

When Hong Kong mumbled an almost inaudible 'okay', America led England out of the room.

As they walked, they spoke.

"Her condition was almost as bad as Hong Kong's when I saw her. She kept chanting the names of her siblings; she mentioned you too," America glanced at England.

"Singapore?" England returned the gaze.

"Who else? Singapore almost didn't recognize me, but she did, of course. Her hair was dirty and messy," America went on. "Malaya and Indonesia were in better conditions then her, but I suppose it was because their physical strength and endurance was better than Singapore."

"Is this it?" England interrupted him as they neared another room.

America stopped talking and looked at the number on the door. "Yeah, this is it," He said. America slowly turned the doorknob and said quietly, "She's still a bit shaken."

England only nodded as the door was slowly opened to reveal the room and the contents inside it. The furniture and everything was placed almost exactly the same as Hong Kong's room, the only difference was that there was a girl sitting up on the bed.

"Singapore?" She looked up at the sound of his voice.

"...E-England?" England nodded when she responded. As he neared, he noticed Singapore's hair had grown longer; the hair clip that held her long thick fringe was no longer there.

He noticed, also, that her forehead and left eye had been bandaged, along with her two arms. A few small square-bandages patched her face and neck here and there.

Singapore had to turn her head to look at him as, mentioned before, her left eye had been bandaged.

"How are you?" England said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Fine." Singapore replied.

"Can you see properly?"

"Not...really. But I'm okay."

"The doctors said her eye will heal in a matter of time, so she's not going to go half-blind or anything," America told England.

England nodded and turned back to Singapore. She had turned away and was staring at the window, her eyes seemed distant, as if she had something on her mind.

"Is something bothering you?" England inquired.

Singapore blinked then turned back to England. "N-not really...I just couldn't believe..." She trailed away, lowering her gaze.. England, understanding what she was trying to say, patting her head gently.

"Forget all about it," England said gently. "It's all in the past. It's over now."

Singapore stared at him for a while then nodded slowly. "I'll try." She murmured, though England knew that she's been trying for a long time.

"Get some rest," England told her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he got up and left.

America followed him hastily. "She'll be released from the hospital in a day or two," He said. "Her eye is the only serious injury."

England just nodded in reply.

-

America had insisted England should stay and wait for him to bring Singapore back home. Hong Kong still had a few days, as his injuries seemed a lot more serious, but Singapore was returning today.

Well, as much as England wanted to fetch Singapore, he was pretty exhausted. There had been meetings here and there ever since the end of the war and he himself still hadn't recovered from the previous time. So here he was, staring out of the window.

As soon as there was a knock on the door, England practically flew to the door to answer it. There she was, being supported by America as she had yet to get used to just using one eye; her injured eye had yet to recover.

America helped Singapore to a chair, and after she had sat down, he announced he was going to return to the hospital.

"What for?" England said in surprise.

"To...see Hong Kong a bit," America said, looking a bit awkward before leaving.

Wondering what he meant, England turned back to Singapore, who looked up when he sat down as well.

"I told him to start to befriending Hong Kong," Singapore answered England's question as if he had asked it aloud.

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed before," England was relieved to hear Singapore's normal speaking-tone again. "America wasn't exactly that friendly to him. So I told him he needed to start talking to him." She added with a light nod.

England stared at her for a moment and smiled. "I see," He said. "Well, that's good."

Singapore let out a sigh, and after a moment or two, she raised her hand and lightly scratched the area around her bandaged eye. "I wish I could take off this stupid bandage," She muttered irritably.

England would've been amused, but when he saw her complain and her bandage, he couldn't help but feel...guilty. Why should he feel guilty?

"Singapore..."

Singapore stopped her muttering and scratching, and looked up. "What is it?"

England wondered why did his throat tighten so much, making him hesitate. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Singapore stared at him, looking slightly confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I..." England lowered his gaze from the young female. "I said I wouldn't surrender no matter what, but...but I couldn't protect you from Japan. I'm...sorry."

There was a long stretch of silence, and he felt a light pat on his shoulder. "Forget all about it," England looked up to see Singapore smiling at him. "It's all in the past. It's over now."

England just stared at her for a long while. Then, slowly, he smiled, remembering he said the exact same thing just a few days before. How could he forget about what he said so soon?

"I'll try." England said, repeating what Singapore had said as a response before. Then he got up and pulled her into a hug. Singapore, being naturally and understandably surprised by this gesture, just stood there like an idiot, her eyes wide.

-

Singapore lay on her side on her bed. It felt so weird to sleep in such a comfortable and familiar place after sleeping on nothing but cold hard ground for three years and a half. She even _missed _England's cooking. Okay, so she _was_ a _little _more open-minded about his style of cooking compared to others... Hey, she has her own opinion you know.

When she thought of how defeated England sounded when he spoke to her about surrendering just before Japan took control of her, and when he spoke to her just a few hours ago, her heart ached. She always thought England was strong and powerful, and would protect her no matter what.

Singapore recalled England telling her she wasn't a burden, but she _felt _she was, in her mind. She felt almost too guilty for relying on England so much, even if that was a natural thing.

_Stupid idiot. _Singapore shook her head and shut her eyes, trying to sleep and forget about all those thoughts. She was back home, that's all that matters.

It's not like she'll leave England.

---

**A/N: **Nothing much to say. But a slight hint of independence-thoughts?!

...Baaah, I have no comment. By the way, has anyone got a reliable site that tells stuff about the independence of Singapore in DETAIL? 'Cus I ain't found one yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I wanted to update last night but then my dad suddenly turned off the modem when I finished this. So yeah. I'm now at school and uploading this.

Enjoy.

---

Now come to think of it, Singapore didn't feel as guilty. In fact, she felt like she was in _disbelief. _Sure, she herself felt guilty for being a 'burden' to England, but she also remembered how she trusted England with all she had, and believed everything in him.

The fall of Singapore was, what many people said, the largest surrender ever to be made by England.

She always thought England to be an infallible ruler; in her eyes, he was powerful. But now…

Singapore shook her head irritably. _Stop thinking like this, it wasn't his fault. _She thought angrily at herself. _The past is the past._

Singapore, her eye now recovered, stared at the picture frames that stood beside her bed. Then she looked around her room.

Closing her eyes, she stood up and left her room, with the look on her face that would tell everyone she has just made a decision.

. . .

"I've been thinking it should be about time to increase you and your brother's self governance."

Singapore looked up in surprise. Hong Kong, who had returned already and was reading nearby, seemed to stop movement for a moment or two, but went on reading. However, Singapore could tell he was feigning nonchalance, as if he was as curious as she was at why England was suddenly saying this.

"Wha…?" Singapore stared at England.

England shook his head slightly. "I've been seeing people running around with a slogan that said 'Independence' using Malay. And…your…your attitude, seemed to tell me everything."

At once, Hong Kong's head shot up to stare in surprise at Singapore, who returned a nervous glance.

England went on, "By April 1st, the Straits Settlements should be dissolved, and you'll become a separate Crown Colony." Before Singapore could reply, he gave a light nod and walked away.

Singapore was a bit speechless. Was it that obvious that she was going to try for independence? And…how did England feel? His voice seemed to be tight, as if he was holding it under control.

Before Hong Kong could ask any questions, however, Singapore got up and went to her room. If that was the case, she'll go along with it. She sat on her bed and stared at the lion doll that lay sprawled on a chair. She'll leave first thing in the morning for her little island.

-

England sat with his legs crossed, his head rested on his hand. Years had passed, and England couldn't seem to get used to the silence that now haunts his house.

Hong Kong was still here, but without Singapore around, he rarely spoke or did any activities but read.

England passed his hand over his face, remembering how he kept hoping Singapore wouldn't become another America. Yes, he meant that she wouldn't be as loud and proud as that idiot, but he didn't want her to leave him either, just like how America did.

Sure, there wasn't a war or anything, but just seeing the people of Singapore creating riots was really troublesome.

To top it all off, Singapore's attitude and personality had changed drastically. She no longer seemed to be happy-go-lucky, carefree and easygoing; now she seemed to be quite strong-willed, commanding and determined. To be honest, ever since the end of the war, Singapore has become quite serious.

Was it just him or did England feel like Singapore was slowly starting to _disrespect _him?

England closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. It seemed like it was all the same. One after another, everyone would determine for independence and turn their backs on him.

There was a long stretch of silence, and England heard Hong Kong entering the house. He had just returned from short visit to his siblings.

"Mr. Kirkland."

"Yes, Hong Kong?" He looked like he had something to tell.

"Singapore and Malaya merged."

-

"Our survival as a nation would be difficult. Lacking natural resources...facing a declining entrepot trade...and a growing population with few jobs."

"Then the merge could benefit the economy by creating a common free marking, eliminating trade tariffs and solve unemployment woes and to support new industries." Singapore said to her PAP Government.

There was a slight pause of silence, broken by England – who had been simply sitting there and listen to the conversation that Singapore intelligently took part in – who got up and spoke. "However, I am still quite unsure of granting you full independence," He said, glancing at Singapore.

Singapore spun around to face him, as if she was about to object, but then England muttered something as if to excuse himself and left.

England hadn't gone several paces, however, when he was interrupted by a loud and angry call. _"What _do you mean by that?" Singapore was glaring at him. "I've _asked _and _negotiated _for full independence several times, why should you refuse?"

England was taken aback by the amount of bitterness thrown at him by the once-adoring-and-cheerful female. Yes, she's grown as disrespectful as ever.

England didn't want to give her the real reason why he refused to grant her full independence, she wouldn't believe it anyway. So he just said, "If I did, won't communists lead serious consequences to the whole region?"

Singapore stared at him dubiously for a while. "You're too soft." She said, before spinning around to stalk away angrily.

-

Malaysia – who changed his name when he merged with his dear little sister – stared in disbelief as he watched Indonesia and his superior walk away.

_Indonesia is trying to provoke me and my people against the Chinese people in Singapore. _Malaysia thought, running his hands in frustration through his hair.

Things hadn't been going well ever since he and Singapore merged. It was something Malaysia would never expect, especially since the suggestion came from Singapore.

Malaysia didn't expect Singapore to change so drastically either. Has the world gone mad? She began to act quite cold and serious, especially towards England. Her respect and admiration for him seemed to have vanished completely, or so it seemed. In any way, all thoughts that seemed to be occupying Singapore's mind was independence and the economy.

Riots...confrontations...restrictions... They had created nothing but bloodshed and conflict. Malaysia's superiors didn't seem to take a liking to Singapore and _her _superiors. Nothing but restrictions were made against Singapore when it came to trading with the rest of Malaysia. Singapore, the determined young woman she was, retaliated by refusing to provide Sabah and Sarawak – who had merged along with Singapore and Malaysia as well – the full extent of the loans previously agreed to for the economic development of the two eastern states.

The Bank of China branch of Singapore was even closed by the Central Government in Kuala Lumpur. It was suspected to fund the communists in China.

Abusive speeches and writings became rife on both sides, and the relationship that Malaysia and Singapore once shared seemed to dissolve into nothing but simple and normal conflict and communication between two countries.

After Malaysia discussed it with his superiors, the Prime Minister of Malaysia concluded that they should expel Singapore from the federation. Malaysia, didn't want that, but the Parliament voted 126:0 in favour of the expulsion.

It had been the first time in years since Malaysia saw Singapore stare at him with sorrow and despair, something that replaced her sudden coldness that overcame her ever since she first thought of independence.

-

Singapore bit her lip uncertainly. She wanted independence, but not in such an abrupt and unexpected way. She now faced the danger of being attached by Indonesian military or forcibly re-absorbed into the Malaysia Federation in unfavourable terms.

Besides the issue of sovereignty, the pressing problems were unemployment, housing, education and the lack of natural resources and land.

Singapore shook her head. There was no time to worry. If she worried, she'd only cause more problems.

. . .

It was a wonder how Singapore could develop so quickly. Industrial estates were set up, and foreign investment was attracted to the country with tax incentives. All this transformed the manufacturing sector to one that produced higher value-added goods and achieved greater revenue.

Service industry also grew at this time, driven by demand for services by ships calling at the port and creasing commerce. These progresses helped to alleviate the unemployment crisis.

Singapore had also put in quite a lot of thought for the education system. In the end, her government invested heavily in an education system that adopted English as the language of instruction.

The Housing Development Board that had been set up before her sudden independence continued to be largely successful, and huge building projects sprung up to provide affordable public housing to resettle the squatters that had caused many disease and problems. Within a decade, the majority of the population had been housed in these apartments.

England was highly impressed by the clever decisions and work Singapore had made, from a little girl that trusted and believed everything in him and didn't know much about the outside world until later on, she became a young woman that could make decisions for herself and settle down when she was suddenly rejected by two of her elder brothers; by the mid 1970s, the big oil companies that established oil refineries in Singapore had became the third largest oil-refining centre in the world.

Following the independence, England had remained in Singapore, but now, England was to withdraw.

"You don't have to worry about me," Singapore said on the day of England's departure. "I'll build my own military, no problem."

"Easier said than done." England replied.

"Maybe, but I can do it," Singapore said, with an air of pride and determination that seemed so different from when she was little. "I need to defend myself, one day. Besides," Singapore looked away. "I have to be on my own in the end, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, you're right," England sighed. She's so determined to be on her own now. Well, she was slowly gaining popularity in the world, and she's fine until now... "Take care now."

"Don't worry, I will," Singapore nodded. "Say 'bye' to Hong Kong for me, will you?"

"Of course."

"Oh and..."

England glanced over his shoulder. Singapore was now avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks...thanks for taking care of me back then." She said, still trying to hard to not meet his gaze.

England smiled. Normally, Singapore would stare up at him with her brown eyes and utter a loud 'thank you' when she wanted to express her gratitude.

"Your welcome, _Rachel,"_ England said, addressing her by the English name he had given her back then. He reached out a hand and placed it on Singapore's head.

Singapore looked embarrassed the whole time, but after a minute or so, she brushed his hand off and said, half-smiling at him, "Good bye, _Arthur."_

-

England closed his eyes and leaned back. Years passed, and Singapore had certainly grown. Her military, named Singapore Armed Forces, had been established as soon as she said she will, and she even established a national service programme introduced by 1967

Singapore upgraded to higher-technology industries, such as wafer fabrication sector, in order to compete with its neighbours which now had cheaper labour.

The Singapore Changi Airport was opened in 1981, and the Singapore Airlines was developed to become a major airline. The Port of Singapore became one of the world's busiest ports and the service and tourism industries also grew immensely. Now Singapore emerged as an important transportation hub and a major tourist destination.

England felt himself smile. As much as he missed her running around in his house, he was proud of her that she had found her place in the world. She was running well, and as much as England sometimes liked the past Singapore, it was the past.

England opened his eyes to meet the gaze of Hong Kong, who looked well-dressed and was standing in front of him. Then he remembered.

"Yes, it's time for you to return to China. I'll be back in a minute," England got up and went to fetch his coat, before turning back to Hong Kong.

Hong Kong nodded and England followed him out of the house, leaving it in utter silence.

---

**A/N: **My hands are soooooo numb. But this keyboard in school is a PC keyboard so it doesn't hurt so much when I'm tyoing (I type very fast, mind you.)

Hope you enjoyed this. Credits to my textbook and wikipedia for the history things. I think half of this sounds like some kind of history textbook.


	11. Chapter Final

**A/N: **Perfectly nothing history-related, except for the part where Singapore thinks about Philippine.

Beware of cheesy/fluffiness!

---

Singapore watched as her siblings create noise in her house. Indonesia and Malaysia were having a small quarrel, India was standing in between them and trying to calm them down and to lighten things up, and Philippine was watching them and laughing.

It was the Singapore National Day, namely her birthday. It was also the day that she had gained independence.

Not wanting to be outside and watch her people cheer, shout and watch the parade, she had decided to view from her own house. There, she had a good view, and it would also be nice to see the fireworks, which would come later, from a distance.

Her siblings, as usual, came. Sometimes Hong Kong would come as well, but perhaps today he was occupied or didn't feel very well to come.

Philippine rolled her eyes at Indonesia and Malaysia, and the ever-laughing India, and turned towards Singapore and sat down.

"It's been another year, eh?" She said.

Singapore nodded. "Another year."

"Do you ever miss you European 'siblings'?"

"They aren't my siblings, not like you four," Singapore blinked at Philippine, who smiled. "But I suppose I do."

"But you see them often."

"Usually stuff like trading and all that kind of business stuff. Not really warm in what you might think."

Philippine just smiled. Singapore remembered Philippine once shared a bond with Spain, like how Singapore shared with England. And for some reason, Philippine started losing that bond because of America. Of course, there was war, and Philippine even battled against America for her independence.

"Every night I'd go to sleep, and memories would haunt me. Even the memory when I first met Hong Kong's siblings haunted me." Singapore sighed, abandoning her thoughts. "I hate to admit it, but I only chose independence when I saw how England had surrendered."

"What ya talkin' about?" Indonesia suddenly popped up. He must've finally stopped arguing with Malaysia.

"England." Philippine replied before Singapore could speak.

"What, him? Why talk about _him _when there are other things to talk about on National Day?" Indonesia said scornfully.

"Just so you know, _England _was who I gained independence from, and thus you get National Day." Singapore retorted. Indonesia just huffed.

"Ugh! That guy! He made Malaysia and India's eyebrows so thick now!" He complained.

"Mind you, I think it looks fine," India snapped.

"It's so _weird!"_

"Shut up! Don't talk to your older sister like that, Indonesia!" India glared at him.

"It's unfortunate I can't say that since I'm about the same age as Indonesia," Malaysia said, coming up to them.

Indonesia turned to Malaysia. "I'm older than _you _by a few minutes!"

"_What? _There's no difference!"

"Shut up you British Puppet."

"_Say that again!"_

"SHUT UP!" Singapore jumped up. When everyone fell silent, she sighed and sat down. "Guys, please remember what day today is. I know it's not Racial Harmony Day, but _please."_

"Whoops, sorry," Indonesia said sheepishly.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. The five siblings looked up in surprise. "Now who could that be?" Philippine and India exchanged a glance.

Singapore got up and opened the door, and at once a shape flew into the room. Singapore, and everyone else, stared in surprise as two more followed slowly, one looked almost exactly like the first, and the other had dark brown – nearly black – hair.

"A-America?!" Then she glanced at the other two. "Canada? Hong Kong?"

"Hi! What's up!" America said cheerfully, slapping Singapore hard on her back. Singapore staggered forward and stared at them in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Hong Kong thought it would be nice if we all came," Canada said, smiling. "So he told us beforehand and here we are."

Singapore glanced at the Chinese questioningly, who nodded. "I even asked Japan to come; though the others couldn't find time to come." Hong Kong said.

As soon as he spoke, another figure came in through the door. Singapore would recognize him anywhere. "Good evening, Singapore," Japan said. "I hope I, we, didn't interrupt anything."

Singapore glanced at her four siblings, who all looked understandably surprised.

She turned back to the newcomers. "No, of course, not at all," She said.

"Where's England? He was here a moment ago," Canada said, glancing around.

"Do you think he got lost while we were on our way here? I know I almost did." America said thoughtfully. Singapore stared at him incredulously. "Well, there were signs everywhere that said stuff like no smoking, no eating, no spitting, no littering, and then there were people yelling at each other, and lots of people were crossing the road without using the pedestrian crossing." He said, widening his eyes at Singapore.

Singapore just shook her head.

"I didn't get lost, you twit," A familiar voice sounded behind the newcomers.

Indonesia made some grumbling noise – which was abruptly cut off by India who jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow – as an almost-too familiar figure shouldered America aside.

"Then why were you taking so long to come in?" America challenged.

"I was just...planning my entrance." The newcomer retorted.

"England," Singapore interrupted. "Long time no see."

England looked up from glaring at the grinning-glasses-wearing blonde. He nodded at her. "It has."

There was a stretch of awkward silence, which was interrupted by Japan who cleared his throat. "I believe today is Singapore's National Day, which could also be known as her birthday."

India slammed her hands on the table. "Yeah! So why are you all just standing there like a bunch of ding dongs?" She pointed towards the people standing near the doorway.

"Is _that _why there was a big group of people down there cheering loudly?" America said, pointing towards the scene that could be seen outside the window.

"Yes, America, that's the parade we always have on National Day," Singapore rolled her eyes at him.

-

Singapore sighed in exasperation. Before she had even closed the door, Indonesia got into another quarrel with Malaysia. England, hearing that his name had been mentioned, got up and went to check out what they were talking about. Indonesia unexpectedly snapped at the Englishman, and instantly got all snappy and nervous at the same time. India vainly tried to calm things down with her laughable tongue, while Philippine and Canada tried to calm everyone down which seemed to be ignored, or Canada was ignored. America then had to flung himself into the commotion and then got into a quarrel with Malaysia and England.

After several minutes or so, America began causing havoc in her house. Singapore decided not to describe it. It was too chaotic. While England and Singapore chased him to stop him, Hong Kong muttered something about the 'inconvenience' of having thick eyebrows like England, which Malaysia and India agreed to. When America finally stopped being the nuisance he was, Canada and Philippine chatted casually, and there was an argument – Singapore did not know who started it – about the thing about eyebrows. _What was the deal with the eyebrows? _Apparently, England decided to defend himself of his eyebrows, while at the same time India mumbled some complain about it that made her look like a male – though she did not.

Meanwhile, Japan had been watching without bothering to interfere. He was probably the only sane person in the house besides Singapore.

After much fuss and trouble that Singapore didn't want to define, everyone got exhausted and for some reason, fell asleep. America lay sprawled on the ground, Indonesia and Malaysia both sat on her sofa, Philippine lay on the sofa between the two males, Canada had sat himself on a chair while hugging his polar bear, India sat on another chair with her head laid back and her mouth wide open, Hong Kong and Japan both sat back-to-back on a smaller sofa nearby.

It was a pity that they had fallen asleep _before _the fireworks display. It was in a few minutes. _Darn idiots, _Singapore thought.

"Why aren't you asleep as well?" Singapore glanced up to see England sitting on an armchair. She had thought he fell asleep as well.

"It's National Day, I won't miss one single hour of it for anything," Singapore replied. "Besides, the last time I checked, you're always the one to get drunk at some event or another then do some crazy thing then drop down unconscious."

England widened his eyes at her in surprise at her comment. "Since when would I—did _France _tell you those kind of things?"

"Yes...and America too."

"Well, don't believe a single word they say."

"Sure..." Singapore didn't sound convinced.

There was a brief stretch of silence, and England suddenly said, "You've faired pretty well ever since I left. Your Airport seems to be really good, and you've survived your many terrorist threats."

"I told you, you needn't worry," Singapore said proudly.

"Of course," England smiled. "What about the education system? It seems that you use the same system we use back in England. Is there any reason in particular? I would've expected you to use the system like you see in Hong Kong."

Singapore looked up in surprise at his question, and instantly turned her face away, her face heating up. "N-no reason in particular! I'm just u-used to that kind of system!"

England wondered briefly of her embarrassment but dismissed the thought. "Well, I'm glad you like that. And that you used English as one of your National Languages."

Once again, Singapore kept her face away from England, not wanting him to see that her face was apparently _red. _"W-well, your welcome then!"

"You've grown up a lot."

Singapore turned back to England at his sudden comment. He had gotten up and went to stand several inches beside her. "You used to be really carefree, easygoing and laid-back, now you're quite strict, hot-tempered, quite serious, and I have to say a bit foul-mouthed." He added in an amused way.

"A bit like you maybe," Singapore retorted.

"I'm not like that!" England instantly defended himself.

"Sure, sure," Singapore smiled. It was her turn to be amused.

"Hey!" Suddenly, both of them were grabbed. America stood there, with both of his arms over each of their shoulders. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing in particular, you nosy git," England snapped.

America blinked, then said, looking up at the sky outside the window. "Well, the fireworks is about to start!"

Before Singapore could check, explosion sounded everywhere and the sky was lit with colours, lights and patterns. Singapore closed her eyes briefly as her national anthem was sounded by loud speakers in the stadium.

"Say, Singapore," America asked, his arms still over England and her shoulders. "What does your national anthem mean? I don't understand Malay."

Singapore glanced at him then blinked her eyes at the sky. "'Majulah Singapura' means 'Onward Singapore'."

"Really? That sounds nice!" America said, sounding impressed.

"Yes, and it is certainly fitting," Singapore replied. "I've gotten pretty far already."

"Yet you still have to go onward." England said, turning to her with a smile.

Singapore returned the smile, and all three of them just stared at the sky that was filled with fireworks. _As far as anyone knew, Singapore could go onward as far as she wanted to._

"Thanks," Singapore said, closing her eyes. America and England glanced at her in surprise, but after exchanging a glance, they seemed to understand what she meant.

---

**A/N: **I sometimes like to see England, America and Singapore together. I don't know why.

IT'S FINALLY FINISHED BABY. FINALLY FINISHED. I feel so accomplished. This is my SECOND completed fanfic so far, besides my oneshots.

I might make more fanfics about Singapore, but for now, this fanfic is finished.

THE END.


End file.
